<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One kiss a day by Ralina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289449">One kiss a day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/pseuds/Ralina'>Ralina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff, Honeymoon, Marriage Law Challenge, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/pseuds/Ralina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of their Ministry-arranged marriage, Hermione and Fred decide to establish some rules to make this whole situation somehow work for them. Fred's first rule for their marriage is rather simple: He wants Hermione to kiss him once a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Setting the rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this fanfic was not planned, as I usually do not start a new project until my current WIP is finished. But then there was this prompt in a Facebook group and you know how these things go... ;-)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this fanfic was not planned, as I usually do not start a new project until my current WIP is finished. But then there was this prompt in a Facebook group and you know how these things go... ;-)</p>
<p>This fanfic has kindly been betaed by lilvictoire. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
   <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/ralina003/51108466930/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>“You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse,” Hermione said, looking at her new husband with a shake of her head. Fred Weasley looked back at her with a humourless smile, before he closed the door to his flat in Diagon Alley. Well, Hermione guessed it was their flat now. George had moved out a few weeks ago, after his marriage to Angelina. Fred's twin had been one of the lucky guys, who was engaged before the terrible law had been passed, without much of a warning. Hermione and Fred hadn't been quite so lucky. Considering that the man had even found the strength to joke after his brother lost an ear, his lack of humour was really saying something about their situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, the feeling's mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want," he said, loosening the cravat around his neck, before throwing himself on the comfortable looking sofa in the living room. "I guess we'll have to learn to live with each other now. Even though you'd probably preferred for another Weasley to take my place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be absurd," Hermione muttered and looked at the redhead with a scowl. "Don't tell me you expected me to end up with Ron. We both would probably kill each other within the week." It was true. After their heated kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione had remembered their last months together and realized that they were probably better off as friends. Even though it had been hard to admit it to herself - and him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh,” Fred said scratching his head in surprise. “Didn’t expect that answer. You know, he was pining after you ever since he realized you were actually a girl." He grinned and Hermione could not help but roll her eyes at the man. Being reminded of that particular comment from Ron still stung, especially since the Yule Ball had turned out to be less fun than she had hoped. Fred seemed to pick up on her sudden mood change, as he suddenly sought her out with his brown eyes and a kind smile. "Well, maybe we should establish some rules for us then. You know, just to make sure we don't drive each other up the wall."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him in surprise. That was actually very thoughtful of him, especially since there were a few things that would drive her mad sooner or later. She nibbled at her bottom lip, before she carefully sat down next to him, leaving enough room between them to still feel safe. It wasn’t that she didn’t find Fred attractive, he really was a handsome and charming guy. But considering that she did not have very much experience with boys or in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> particular area, while Fred had been with at least a few girls, she could not help but feel a bit overwhelmed with the whole situation. Fred knew what he would be doing, Hermione not so much. And she hated being clueless about something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mione?” Fred’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she realized that she still had not answered him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh sorry, my mind just suddenly drifted off. I guess some rules would be a good idea. They might help to keep us sane throughout this whole farce.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred nodded. "Alright," he said before he pulled up his long legs and folded them beneath him on the sofa. Considering that he still wore his tight black suit Hermione wondered how that position could even be comfortable for him. "What's your first rule then?" he asked, fixing her with his brown eyes. They were kind eyes, Hermione thought and realized that she could have done much worse than Fred Weasley. Fred would not hurt her and she could tell that he was trying to make this work. She was determined to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many rules are you aiming for?” she asked, pulling her brows together while contemplating the things that would be most important to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. "For every rule you name, I will name one, too," he said. "But at first let's stick with just one. We can still grade it up later on, don't you think? I don't fancy ending with an Umbridge-like catalogue in the end."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, her mind starting to work in overdrive. Just one rule… she sighed. What would be most challenging for her to deal with? It actually wasn't a hard decision. She looked at him with a serious expression. "I don't want you to prank me, Fred. Not ever. I think in this marriage we should both be equals and I think it would make me feel highly uncomfortable if I got the impression to be… well… humiliated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred stared at her with a surprised look on his face and she could tell that he wanted to object, but after a moment she could see him shake his head with a smile. “Alright, no pranking. Noted,” he said looking at her with a grin. “Now it’s my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded before she looked at him with an expectant look. What would it be that Fred requested from her? Less reading? Attending Sunday’s family Quidditch matches? She honestly had no idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, his rule wasn't anything she had expected. "I'd like you to kiss me once a day," he said with a serious look in the eyes. "No matter if we just fought and you're mad at me," he chuckled, "or if we barely even know each other. I’d like a kiss from you, every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione blinked at him in surprise, her heart suddenly beating wildly in her chest. A kiss? Why would he want a kiss? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred seemed to sense her confusion, as he looked at her with a knowing smile. “You know, sometimes a kiss can express much more than a bunch of words. Especially as people tend to misunderstand each other. Not with a kiss though. It usually brings people closer together, instead of pushing them apart, like words so often tend to do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him with a small, understanding nod. He was probably right and considering that they would soon be forced to do much more than kissing, it wasn’t really such an unreasonable request. “Alright, Fred. One kiss each day, as long as we are married," she said, her heart starting to beat wildly at the smile that suddenly bloomed on his mouth - his very kissable mouth. And that's when Hermione realized something. Fred could have set </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule, but he had asked for a kiss. Did that mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kiss her? Because it most certainly sounded like he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to do it now?” she asked, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. “Kiss you, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred looked at her with a chuckle. “If you like? There’s no hurry, Hermione. There are 5 more hours until this day is over, so there is certainly no reason to panic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic? She was not panicking. Or was she? Because she had kissed before. There were a few awkward kisses with Victor, for example, some of them mere pecks on the mouth while others were awkwardly… wet. Victor had always been a perfect gentleman with her but after their last encounter, where she had accidentally bitten his tongue and almost died from embarrassment, they had decided they were probably better off as friends. Hermione still remembered how relieved she had been back then. Then there was Cormac, whom she had avoided like a plague because the thought of kissing him was just nauseating. And lastly, there was Ron. Kissing him had been… unexpected, impulsive and for a moment it had made her heart beat faster, even though in hindsight that could have also been the excitement from the battle going on around them. After they had won and Ron looked at her with nervous expectation, Hermione knew that she did not want to kiss him again. Luckily her friend had thought the same. What if Hermione simply wasn't meant for kissing? What if she did not want to kiss Fred either or if their kisses felt just awkward or wrong? Alright, maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> panicking a little bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's do it now," Hermione suddenly decided and looked at him with determination. She could do this, she told herself, it was just a kiss after all. And if she wasn't meant for kissing, she'd rather know it now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fred looked at her with an expectant smile, before he turned sidewards on the sofa. “Alright, go on then. I won’t bite.” He winked at her but somehow that gesture only made her heart beat even faster. But what was she even nervous about? Fred was her husband now, he had even been the one asking for that kiss. So it wasn't like he would suddenly push her away or anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath she turned around to him before she carefully crawled closer on the sofa. Hermione had always known that he and George were tall, but now that she was sitting right in front of him she realized that she would have problems even reaching him like that. It wasn't like she felt comfortable climbing onto his lap just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fred? Could you just lean down a little?” she asked, biting her lip nervously. “You’re too tall…” she mumbled, embarrassment turning her cheeks pink. Fred did not chuckle or even comment though, he just calmly leaned down for her, until his head was only a few inches away. From there he looked at her with a friendly smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded gratefully. “Better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She only had to lean forward and she did so after taking a deep, calming breath. Not that it helped very much. It was probably only seconds before her lips finally touched his, but to Hermione it felt like ages, as Fred simply stayed still, waiting for her to close the gap between them. When she did though, Hermione could suddenly feel him smile against her lips, before his right hand closed around her cheek. Then, he kissed her back, his lips softly touching hers, moving against them slowly and deliberately. And suddenly Hermione understood why Fred had proposed the rule, his lips said more than his words had over the last hour. They said "Hello," when their lips first touched, a spark of excitement running through her nerves. A moment later they said: "Don't worry," when they gently ghosted along her bottom lip, softly kissing the corner of her mouth. Hermione sighed before she felt herself break out into a soft smile on her own. She turned her head ever so slightly, capturing his mouth in a last, slow kiss where she tried to put everything in that she could not find the words to say. She said: "I know," and "We'll make this work," - every movement of her lips a soft promise that she would try. And going by the smile on Fred's lips, he had understood and seemed to agree with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would make this marriage work - one kiss at a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ...helps me to get to know you better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another short chapter for you. Chapters for this story will be much shorter than what you're used to from me. But I will write them just as small mood lifters in between writing my actual WIP. I hope you don't mind.</p><p>Thank you lilvictoire for betaing again for me. I really appreciate the help!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fred looked at his wife's retreating form with a sigh. Somehow he had had the illusion in mind that this first kiss would escalate into a wild snogging session on the sofa, maybe followed by some wild love-making in one of their beds. But now he suddenly remembered whom the Ministry had forced to marry him: this was Hermione Granger. And even though she was officially a Weasley now and she did not seem to fancy ickle Ronnekins, she also did not fancy </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Which meant that they would probably spend their wedding night in separate rooms. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True, Hermione did not seem overly averse to kissing him and for a moment he could have even sworn she was enjoying herself. But then she had pulled away, shyly smiled at him and retreated into her room to </span>
  <em>
    <span>freshen up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, whatever girl’s meant when they were saying that. Had she just said that to get away from him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred did not know, which was beyond frustrating. He'd just kissed her for Merlin's sake and usually the girls tended to like that. Or at least he should have had an idea if they liked it. If he was honest with himself he had hoped his wife would have enjoyed kissing him, too. His wife… Merlin, they would probably spend the rest of their lives being married to each other and after having grown up at the Burrow, a loveless marriage was simply not on the plate for him. His mum and dad had always been very affectionate with each other, no matter how hard the times had sometimes been. He had seen them holding hands when he was brought into the Great Hall after that fucking wall had crumbled and fallen on him. They had clung to each other like the other one was their lifeline and Fred realized that it was probably the case. He knew that the both of them loved each other wholeheartedly and Fred could not help but want the same amount of love for himself. And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen, right? He just needed to make Hermione fall in love with him and to love her in return. The latter would not be too difficult, as he could already see her intelligence, bravery, loyalty, and yes… beauty. The girl was a fucking war hero and if half of what he had heard about her was true, she would soon have her very own chocolate frog card. He was sure there were plenty of wizards out there who had fantasized about being paired off with her and still he had been the lucky bastard to get her in the end. Fred Weasley, who had long ago learned to share, finally had something, or better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was just his own. And he would be damned if he lost her once this stupid Marriage law was repealed, because it was only a matter of time before hell broke loose in the ministry. No, Fred Weasley very much intended to keep Hermione in his life and in his bed, once the time came for that particular experience. But for that, he needed to make her fall in love with him which meant he first had to get to know her better. Once he managed that, he would start wooing her, properly. Even though the fucking Ministry had set a deadline for bedding her, he would not let it keep him from making her his… properly. No, Fred Weasley would charm the girl's socks off... and probably her knickers too. She would not know what had hit her when it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Hermione reached her new room, she hastily closed the door behind her and leaned against the wall next to it. She could still feel her heart hammering excitedly in her chest, which was enough to hide her face in her hands in embarrassment. Kissing Fred had been … nice, more than nice actually. It left her all flustered and eager to do it again and again until they ended up doing nothing else today. But Hermione didn’t want Fred to think she was one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> girls, throwing herself into a boy's arms without much restraint and eager for the next shag. No, she wasn't like that but today she for the first time wanted to be. Kissing him had felt brilliant, exciting and comforting - all at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she guessed that at least answered her question if she would like to kiss him again. She definitely did - very much so. But now that she had removed herself from the situation, she would have to wait until tomorrow to get a chance to do it again. It wasn't like she could just storm back into the living room and pull him back into her arms. That would definitely leave the wrong impression with him. But Merlin, she definitely wanted to. Did that mean she fancied him?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. … is the perfect way to flirt with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s your next dose of fluff. I hope I am doing alright. Writing fluff is always pretty hard for me, but I decided to practise that through writing this story. So: if you’re looking for angst: look in one of my other stories.  ;-)</p><p>This chapter was betaed by the brilliant lilvictoire. Thank you for helping out, my friend. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hermione left her new room about half an hour later, she could see Fred lounging on the sofa, a book in hand while his feet were propped up in front of him. It was such an unexpected sight for Hermione, that she stopped in her tracks for a moment and simply stared at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Found everything?" Fred asked before he looked at her with twinkling eyes, putting the book aside. Hermione could barely glimpse at the title. To her surprise, it was a book on advanced transfiguration techniques. Somehow she had expected something Quidditch related but now she realized she might have confused Fred with Ron on that matter. Obviously, she had still much to learn about her new husband. But considering the products he and George sold in their shop they had to have a vast knowledge of Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” she replied and plastered a friendly smile on her lips. “The room is nice. I might repaint the walls at some point, though. Orange isn’t really such a relaxing colour for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred chuckled, while Hermione's lips twitched into a nervous smile. Now, that they were alone together in the flat, the awkwardness started to creep in. What should they do now? Was there even some mutual interest they could talk about? Inwardly she cursed the Ministry for just wildly throwing people into arranged marriages, without even taking their personalities into consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can imagine," Fred said in a casual tone. "It's not my favourite colour either, even though it does match the hair. Still, I decided to paint my bedroom in blue. Do you want to see?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. Did he just suggest… but no, that's not what he said. He just wanted to show her the flat, right? "I… alright, show me," she mumbled a moment later, her cheeks flushed pink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred grinned at her and jumped from the sofa, his features totally unconcerned.  His room was right next to hers, she realized, and indeed he had painted the walls a dark blue. Hermione had expected the walls to be filled with Quidditch posters, but there wasn't a single one in here. And so her eyes were drawn to the big, king-sized bed instead, that took up almost half of the room. Somehow she had expected him to sleep in a single-bed too, but a moment later she remembered that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> married now, and what that would entail. They were supposed to share a bed now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a nice room," she said, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. Then she felt her heart start fluttering nervously in her chest and this time it wasn't in a good way. "I… how are we going to do this, Fred? This all went so fast and I… I don't know what I'm actually doing… or am supposed to do and…" she felt herself panic. "Do you expect me to sleep here?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred slowly stepped in front of her and his eyes sought her out with nothing but kindness. "Stop panicking, Hermione. We'll find a way to do this, to make this marriage work, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded silently, unable to take her eyes off his brown eyes. They were the colour of chocolate, she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. The Ministry has meddled with our lives enough as it is. But they did give us a week to </span>
  <em>
    <span>consumate</span>
  </em>
  <span> this marriage, which at least gives us the time to grow comfortable with one another." Fred sighed and Hermione saw him tussle his hair tiredly. "For now, we aren't forced to do anything, Mione, not even sleeping in the same bed if that's not what we want. You're welcome here anytime though, but I'm not going to be put out if you'd rather keep your distance."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione searched his eyes, hoping to find some clue on what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to do. Would he want her to stay with him? Or would he merely tolerate her presence? She did not know, but she guessed Fred was right. They would have to get used to each other sooner or later. "I'll be sleeping here then," she said, deciding that she had shared a tent with Ron and Harry for months. She could sleep in a bed with Fred Weasley, there wasn't that much of a difference, right? "But only if you really don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine," the redhead assured her with a shrug and a smile. "But not before we have toasted us tying the knot. Mum sent us a nice bottle of wine. We could drink it together on the sofa, what do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione thought that it actually sounded nice, even though getting drunk with Fred Weasley was probably a dangerous idea. But what was the worst that could happen? Them ending up in bed, restraint loosened by the alcohol and shagging each other’s brains out? Considering the requirements of that stupid law, that didn’t actually sound like such a stupid idea. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred could not help but think that Hermione was suddenly behaving like a shy, scared animal in his presence. It was strange, considering that they knew each other for years and the pretty brunette had scolded him and his brother more than once, never showing hesitation or shyness towards them. But now things were different, he guessed, considering that the Ministry had done its best to make their post-war lives as miserable as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already guessed that the girl did not have much experience with boys, even though there had been rumours about her snogging Viktor Krum in the past.  But her reaction to seeing his bed made him pretty sure that she was still a virgin. Great, another thing complicating this already messed up situation. He guessed he would have to deal with it, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> would. But first, he would let the girl get used to sharing a bed with him, maybe cuddling with him, before he would suggest something more. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How about we play a game of wizarding chess?" he asked in the hope to distract her, as she had already lowered her glass of wine after a few sips, staring at it awkwardly. "Or would you rather just snog a bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "I am not very good at playing wizarding chess,” she admitted with a faint smile. "Usually it was just Ron and Harry playing, with Harry losing time after time. I mostly just watched and felt sorry for his poor chess pieces."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred grinned. "You wouldn't feel sorry for those," he said and pointed towards a chess set he had stored on one of the shelves. It was one of his and George's creations. "No one gets beaten up here. Instead, the figures just flirt shamelessly, until one starts snogging the other. The loser has to leave the chessboard, of course, but mostly due to being breathless or too thoroughly snogged to even stand." He winked at her suggestively. "Sometimes it happens that both of the chess pieces leave the chess board in the end, and make out at the corner of the table. It makes the game pretty unpredictable but also so much more fun." He snickered. "The game was actually George's idea. We plan on producing it for the shop, what do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled. "It sounds like a fun game, but Ron probably would not like it, as your enchantment would probably mess up his strategy more than once. But for casual players, it sounds great!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed at her. “Does that mean you want to play? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged nonchalantly. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Hermione stumbled into Fred's bedroom two hours later, she had had too much alcohol and even more fun. She had barely managed to put on her checkered pyjamas, as she had stumbled a few times while doing so. But she did not care, not really. Fred was at least a bit tipsy himself and they had been giggling wildly before they decided that it was time to go to bed. The pile of chess pieces was much too occupied snogging in one corner and refused to line up for another game and there was not much use in trying to convince them otherwise. Not that Hermione had tried very hard to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Hermione had stared at them with wide eyes, because what Fred forgot to mention before was that the chess figures resembled people they knew. One chess team was formed by several Weasleys as well as Harry, herself, and some other members of the Quidditch team, each and every piece wearing their Gryffindor colours proudly on the chest. The other team consisted of several other students, most of them Hufflepuffs as well as Ravenclaws, but there was also a stunning Slytherin Prefect somewhere in between, that proudly posed as the queen of Fred's team. Fred explained that the chess pieces' appearances could be changed at will by whoever would be buying a game from them, which was a brilliant idea, Hermione thought. Only that it was kind of embarrassing to see herself make out with not one, but two Weasleys, the twins nonetheless. She had stared at the scene with pink cheeks for a while, before she saw Fred watching her. Then she hastily turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see?" Fred asked her and Hermione realized that he was suddenly standing right behind her. They did not touch, but she could already feel the heat his body was radiating and somehow feeling it, made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione found that she could not reply at first, her brain seemed to have somehow switched off, probably due to the two glasses of wine she had enjoyed. But finally, her wit recovered somehow and she said: "Well, I am kind of surprised that your version of Harry ended up with the Slytherin girl from the other team. Don't tell Ginny about that. She'd probably not like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Fred had chuckled and his presence behind her had disappeared, Hermione suddenly felt cold. It was ridiculous, of course, but all of a sudden she realized that she did not mind sharing a bed with the handsome redhead at all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred was already lying in bed when she finally joined him in his room. He had picked the right side of the bed for himself so Hermione padded to the other side, tipsily slipping under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred?” she asked, as soon as the boy had switched off the light and put his wand on the nightstand. Now she heard the bedcovers rustle and she felt him turn in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, love?” he asked, his voice gentle. Hermione smiled at the endearment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for making this evening fun. I’m sure you could tell how nervous I was about the whole thing,” Hermione admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper. “But you know what? I’m glad they paired me with you. I know I’m probably not what you…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She did not get any further, as she was suddenly silenced by his finger on her lips. “None of that, love," he said and again it felt like he was lying right in front of her. She could feel his breath tickling her face. But she could not see him, as the room was completely dark. "Didn't you see our chess pieces? Little Fred and George end up with you more often than not. We did have kind of a teenage crush on you, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Hermione did not know what to say. "Really?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fred did not answer her right away and Hermione thought that he might regret his confession. She was just about to tell him he did not need to answer, when he said: "Sometime after the Yule Ball, I think. But I guess for a while after that particular event, half of the male Hogwarts population fancied you." He chuckled. "I guess most of us were too much of a coward to act on it, Georgie and I included. So one could say, I consider myself a lucky bastard right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>Hermione could feel her head swimming with different thoughts, thoughts about what could have been if Fred had told her this a few years ago. Would they have dated? Would he and George maybe even have accompanied themon the hunt for Horcruxes? Maybe. But then she realized, she did not want to think about what-if's, if that kind, handsome wizard was lying in front of her, </span><em><span>right</span></em> <em><span>now</span></em><span>. "Then let's just agree, that we both consider ourselves lucky right now," she said before a gigantic yawn escaped her mouth.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” she heard Fred ask an amused undertone in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “I am. Was too nervous to sleep last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Fred admitted, his voice only a whisper. "But now I realize that I shouldn't have been." A moment later she could feel his hand on her cheek, while his thumb stroked her skin ever so slightly. "You know what? I'd like to propose another rule for this marriage. Somehow I think it's only fair, that I am giving you one kiss a day, too. Don't you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time for her to answer, as his lips were on hers a second later. But Hermione sure as hell wasn't complaining. Instead, she felt herself sighing against his mouth, her body relaxing into the pillow, while she enjoyed feeling Fred's soft lips dancing against her own. There was no choice for her but kissing him back, her hand shyly travelling to his chest where it came to rest over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I like that idea,” she whispered a moment later, when the redhead pulled away from her, much too soon. “Getting my daily kiss from you, I mean. It makes me look forward to tomorrow,” she said, a smile blossoming on her face. How could she have ever feared that she would not like kissing him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” Fred mumbled, his arms carefully closing around her body and pulling her close, so that her nose was soon buried in his T-shirt. He smelled of grass and gunpowder, Hermione thought and she realized that she really liked the scent. Then another yawn escaped her mouth and she realized how tired she actually was. Cuddling with Fred Weasley and falling asleep in his arms - it maybe wasn’t how she had envisioned her wedding night to be, but it felt wonderful nonetheless - in its very own way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There have been many questions about whether this story is going to be continued. Yes, I will. But I decided to first finish my other WIP, "Kindred Magic". Afterwards, this story gets my full attention.  I have found that I do not do well with multiple projects, because it keeps distracting me from the plots I have planned out.<br/>It might take me about one or two months, but then I'll get this baby rolling again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pancakes and popcorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised that I have not abandoned this story and finally there is a new, fluffy chapter waiting for you. I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do.</p><p>The story is still unbetaed, so if anyone of you feels like helping me out, I'd be thrilled!</p><p>This chapter has been betaed by lilvictoire. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione was woken by sunlight tickling her face. For a short moment, she could not remember where she was, the blue walls of the bedroom seemed totally foreign to her. But then her neck was tickled by someone breathing behind her and she became aware of the strong set of arms that had snaked around her waist from behind and held her close. And suddenly she remembered. This was Fred’s room, Fred’s bed - Fred Weasley who also happened to be her husband. Huh, a day ago the thought of waking up in Fred Weasley's bed would have worried her, even though she had known for some weeks that he would be her husband, thanks to the Ministry’s machinations. Now? She wasn’t even worried much. Cuddling with him actually felt really nice, when she thought about it, and the evening yesterday had been way more entertaining and intellectually stimulating than she had ever dreamed possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, she closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. They could stay in bed a while longer, she thought. It was still early and it was only fair to let her husband sleep. It wasn’t like they had anything to do today, with the week-long “honeymoon” they had been granted by the Ministry for their marriage. They said the time was to be used to get to know one's new spouse, and even though Hermione had known Fred  since she was eleven, they never had been close. Fred had always been Ron’s brother to her, no less and no more. She supposed it was only fair to be granted a week off from work if they had to seal their marriage after only seven days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning sunshine,” Fred’s sleepy voice mumbled behind her before his arms slowly let go of her. “Sleep well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “I hope I didn’t wake you. I’m used to getting up pretty early, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, love,” her husband replied and Hermione could feel him shift behind her, moving out of bed. “Leaves more time for adventure, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adventure?” Hermione asked uneasily. Hopefully, he would not want to take her flying, or something equally nauseating. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes both of us happy,” her husband replied, smiling at her before opening the door with an amused chuckle. “We’ll start making plans over breakfast. Pancakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Hermione mumbled, while her gaze followed her husband out of the room. Somehow, the idea of kissing him suddenly popped up in her head, and it didn’t have anything to do with the man’s pyjama-clad backside that disappeared through the door. Kissing Fred had been nice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more than nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hermione thought and thanks to their established rule, she could repeat that experience whenever she liked. But only once a day - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Should she spend her daily kiss for a good-morning kiss? Or should she save it for later, when a better chance arose? Hermione could not decide so she told herself to be spontaneous about it. This was Fred Weasley, after all, she doubted he was planning ahead for kissing her. He’d probably just snog her when he felt like it, and Hermione decided that she’d do the same - after she was dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred was actually a decent cook, Hermione realized while savouring the pancakes he had prepared. They had sat down at the small kitchen table, Fred still in his boxers and a T-shirt, while Hermione had hastily showered and put on jeans and a thin sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Hermione said after taking the first few bites, licking her lips clean from the syrup. “What did you have in mind for this next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred looked at her with a smile. “We could travel for a bit if that is something you would like. Or how about you show me a place you really like and I’ll do the same in return?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione considered this for a moment. It actually wasn’t such a bad idea. “It is worth a try, especially as it would really help to get to know each other. But… I’d really like to avoid flying if that is possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead smiled. “Don’t worry, love. There are way more interesting places than a Quidditch pitch. I swear we’ll keep our feet on the ground. Apart from that: how about you go first? You can pick any place or activity. I am a very adventurous guy,” he stated, smiling suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her cheeks reddening, even though she told herself that hadn’t been what he was referring to. Or maybe it was? Gah, she needed to get her thoughts out of the gutter, they would cross that bridge soon enough and until then she had a destination for a short trip to come up with. And that was easier said than done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she decided to drag Fred to a cinema, thinking that he might enjoy the introduction to muggle films. She half-expected him to have seen one already, as he and his brother were known to be curious to boot, but when they stopped in front of the cinema, Fred looked at her with a puzzled expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A theatre?” he asked, his voice neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. “Not really, even though that is probably the closest comparison. You’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione picked an action movie, thinking that this probably was what they would both enjoy. She didn’t want to bore Fred with one of the romantic movies that were on offer, not knowing what he thought about those. But the Matrix seemed interesting enough and even though she felt herself flinch now and then throughout the film she could tell that Fred was completely taken, staring at the big screen in front of them in fascination. More and more she found herself watching him instead of the movie; his facial expressions and the almost childish giddiness he radiated was something she did not get tired watching. She was surprised when the movie was finally over, Fred turning towards her with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was brilliant!” he exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. “How come I wasn’t even aware of these cinemas existing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged. “Well, maybe you never dated a Muggle or muggle-born before? Cinemas are a very popular location for a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A date, huh?” Fred suddenly asked, his grin widening. “Is that what this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged. “I suppose so. I mean, we are married so I guess there’s nothing wrong with…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get any further, as she was suddenly silenced by his lips. His hand snaked around her neck and pulled her close, while he leaned towards her in his seat. She hadn’t expected him to kiss her at that moment, her mouth falling open in surprise. Then there was suddenly his tongue, dancing around hers happily and leaving her no chance but to kiss him back with equal enthusiasm. He tasted like popcorn, she registered absentmindedly, before she was distracted by his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her ever so gently. His touch felt like heaven, much better than what she had experienced with Viktor or Ron. Fred’s kisses made her body sing and her heart pound heavily in her chest, while her belly was all in flutters. That had to be a good sign, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, this is a proper date,” her husband murmured, after he had ended the kiss way too soon. “Every date should at least have one good kiss, don’t you think?” he asked, his eyes twinkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked. “I guess so,” she admitted awkwardly. “But I would not know. I have never actually been on a date, Fred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Fred’s eyes were fixed on her with an intensity that made her feel exposed. “You’ve never been on a date,” he repeated, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head embarrassedly. “Not really, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Fred smiled. “Well, if this is your first date, we need to make it a special one. Come on, love. I know just the right place for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her hand was in his, pulling her forward and out of the cinema. Hermione followed him with quick steps, her head already mulling over the question where he would take her. She couldn’t wait to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a long wait there’s finally a new chapter to this story. Now, that I finished writing my other WIP, updates will hopefully come much faster. Is there something you’d really want to see in this story? Tell me in the comments!</p><p>This chapter was betaed by my writer-friend lilvictoire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Hermione found herself asking minutes later, finding her fingers linked with Fred’s, gently leading her along the street. Somehow he seemed almost happy, looking at her with twinkling brown eyes as he said: “What kind of surprise would it be if I just told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione huffed. “Now it’s supposed to be a surprise, too? I thought this was just a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred chuckled. “Just a date, huh? Oh, Hermione, it is never </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, he pulled her around a corner, her body stumbling into him as he stopped. He held her close, his eyes crinkling with amusement as he noticed her stunned expression and probably her pink cheeks, too. Before she could utter a reply he whisked them away, the apparition squeezing their bodies even tighter together, until all of their cells seemed to be in direct contact. Strangely Hermione did not find it uncomfortable and it was not only because her body had gotten used to apparition during her year on the run. Being close to Fred felt… not as bad as it should, considering that they still barely knew each other. Until recently they had not even been friends but now that they were tossed into this difficult situation together, Hermione could not help but feel strangely content, thinking that she could have had it much worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they materialized moments later, Hermione still found herself tightly pressed against Fred, his arms steadying her even though there was hardly any need to. Hermione usually had no problems after apparating, but suddenly, as she stared into Fred’s brown eyes, she could feel her legs getting a little shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” she asked, sounding a little breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred chuckled. “Come and see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew what was happening he had let go of her, taking her hand instead and pulling her forward. They only had to walk around a corner for her to realize that they were in the centre of London, walking towards the Thames and the London Eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stroll along the river?” she asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I wanted to take you up there,” Fred said, pointing towards the huge Ferris Wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s eyes widened. She’d never taken a ride on it because her parents had been aware of her fear of heights and they had never asked her to. “Really?” she found herself asking, her voice sounding somewhat squeaky. “But it’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred looked at her with a grin. “A muggle invention?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. “High,” she answered instead, her cheeks growing even redder with embarrassment. “I do not like heights,” she informed him awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband frowned. “Not even when you’re in a closed cabin that moves very, very slowly?” he asked, sounding somewhat disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I guess I could give it a try,” she admitted slowly. “If it gets too uncomfortable, I can always apparate out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. “But I don’t think you’ll have to. The view is great and if you start feeling uncomfortable, I can always start distracting you…” he offered, his eyes twinkling again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, plastering a smile onto her face while they kept moving. She did not want to disappoint him, not on their first date. She wanted this to be nice for him as well, because in the years to come they would probably look back at this day or even the next few weeks. The last thing she wanted was Fred regretting having married her. Yes, they had had little choice in the matter with the Ministry assigning them for each other, but that did not mean they had to be unhappy, right? Even if there was no love in their future, they could at least have companionship and making some nice memories together surely could not hurt as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will be fine,” she assured him with a smile. Because really, how bad could taking a ride on a big wheel be?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Fred whispered, stroking Hermione’s knuckles as the little cabin rose higher and higher into the air. She still held his hand, he realized with a pleased little smile, even though her grip was growing tighter and tighter, the higher they got lifted into the air. She was uncomfortable, Fred was sure of it, even though she did her best to hide her feelings. Still, Fred could read the tension from her stiff posture and the fact that her hands slowly grew clammy. He did not mind the latter but suddenly regretted  having suggested this activity for their date, even though she had just told him she was afraid of heights. He quickly should have suggested something else instead. Now it was too late and he was determined to make this as enjoyable as possible for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe a bit of distraction wouldn’t go amiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you’ve never been on a date?” he asked, smiling at her reassuringly. “I know for a fact that several Gryffindor blokes found you hot as hell and there must have been others fancying you as well. And what about Krum? Did he never take you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him in surprise. “Things were difficult with Viktor. There was always someone following him, no matter if I was there with him or not. Even if we took a walk along the lakeshore or something, it never felt like an actual date for the simple fact that we were almost never alone. There was the Yule Ball of course, but for me, a date implies that someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>takes</span>
  </em>
  <span> you somewhere and not just to a school event with hundreds of others in attendance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred nodded understandingly. “I guess a snog in the rosebushes is not as romantic as one would wish for, if there is the danger of being caught by Snape.” He wrinkled his nose. “I guess one could label it as your first date, but I fully understand that you don’t want to do so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife nodded and even though she suddenly looked kind of shy and awkward, he could tell that she was slowly relaxing next to him. “Yeah. And then there was Ron. You are right, there were others asking me out, but I just never was interested in any of them, for a long time I hoped... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke off, but it was not difficult to guess what she had wanted to say. “Ickle Ronnikins always was an idiot,” Fred said, soothingly rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. “I always knew of course, but when he dumped you right after the war…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Hermione shook her head. “It wasn’t like that. The breakup was amicable. Things just did not work out between us. You know, as soon as the war was over we realized that we didn’t actually have much in common.” She sighed. “But neither have the both of us, do we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I wouldn’t say that, love,” Fred said, his eyes soft even though his stomach dropped. He was ten times better suited for her than his idiot brother, he just needed her to realize that. “We are both utterly brilliant,” he said, pulling her hand towards his mouth and kissing her knuckles. “And even though our areas of research might be different, we are both hard workers - I know you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded and somehow it looked like she was hanging on his lips. Fred could not say that he did not enjoy being the sole focus of her attention. “Are you trying to charm me, Fred?” she asked, her smile telling him that she enjoyed his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it working?” he shot back, smirking. But before she could answer he added. “It is called giving a compliment, love. It’s what one does on a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow those last words made her stiffen. “And you would know that, I guess. Have you been on lots of dates, Fred?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred sighed internally. How had he managed to make his girl feel awkward and uncomfortable again? He really should have learned from the evening before. No matter how confident and happy Hermione seemed most of the time, her lack of experience always seemed to make her feel uncomfortable and self-conscious again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few,” he therefore answered vaguely, looking her straight into the eyes. “Some of them were actually quite nice, some of them a total disaster. None of them was like this though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Hermione asked, her voice sounding hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred reached for her with his other hand, his thumb gently brushing her bottom lip as he said, “I want this between us to work, Hermione. Which means that I am determined for you to enjoy yourself, love. And right now I’ve got the feeling that I am not doing a very good job with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head, her lips forming a gentle smile. “I am enjoying myself, Fred. It is just… well, maybe I am as desperate for this to work as you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Now look at us. What a pair we are! Apparently, we have something else in common.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife shook her curly head with a smile, but before she could reply their cabin stopped with a soft click. He could see her eyes drift outside, her head turning to the side, so that his hand now rested on her cheek. “The view from up here really is great,” she admitted calmly. “It’s like I can suddenly see </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And now that we stopped moving…” She broke off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you don’t regret having entered a small, secluded cabin with me, Mrs Weasley?” he purred into her ear. Fred felt her shiver against him and with a smile he noted the goosebumps breaking out on her neck. His charm was working on her, good, because somehow he enjoyed watching her blush and reminding her that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. Strange. Since when did he feel so possessive towards her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I? It’s not like we’re in a broom cupboard or something,” she mumbled, but Fred could tell from the colour of her cheeks that she probably would not have minded if they were indeed in a broom cupboard. He definitely would not have minded, all his instincts shouted at him to kiss her already. Only he had already spent his daily kiss, which left him with no excuse to kiss her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if we were, I hope you would not have anything to regret there either,” Fred answered, his hand caressing her cheek. Blast it all, he thought before moving closer, slowly, to give her a chance to pull away. She did not do so. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what he was about to do, her lips opened ever so slightly as if they were already inviting him in. When Fred finally sealed her mouth with a gentle kiss, his hand cupping her cheek and steadying her, it was like she was melting against him. He could have sworn there was a tiny sigh escaping her as his lips started to move against hers and she kissed him back without hesitation. This was nothing like the fervent, hastened snogs he’d had in Hogwarts’ broom cupboards, this was sweet and gentle and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and Fred enjoyed every second of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not have said how long it was, until their kiss was very rudely interrupted by the big wheel that suddenly started to move again, their cabin jerking abruptly as it started to move again. Hermione pulled back, her eyes looking at him with a stunned expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I missed enjoying the view,” she murmured but she did not sound like she was very sad about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred shrugged. “Well, we could go another round if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled. “Who says I would not miss the view the next time too? And truly Fred, if you just want me in a secluded space all for yourself, we do have a flat together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “True. By the way, I would like to introduce another little rule into our marriage. Can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “Why not? I can always say no if I don’t like the rule. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Whenever one of us feels like kissing the other one, he should absolutely do so,” he said, gently. “Because I have the feeling that one kiss a day is not nearly enough for me. What do you say? Any objections, Mrs Weasley?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. “None,” she said, her head already moving closer to him again. “None whatsoever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. … is not nearly enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s your next dose of fluff. I felt like I needed it this Sunday and I thought maybe you do, too.</p><p>Thank you lilvictoire for betaing this chapter for me. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione could not have wished for a more perfect first date. Even though she had first been sceptical about the London Eye it really had not been so bad, maybe because she didn’t have much time to think about the heights she was in as Fred had successfully distracted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally were back on the ground, they had taken a stroll along the Thames, eating ice cream while holding hands. It was almost like they were a real couple, like going out together had been their choice and not the result of the ministry’s meddling. On the other hand… maybe it was their choice? She could well imagine that some of the ministry-made couples did not even try to get to know each other better. But she could not imagine leading a life next to each other without leading it together, it would mean leading a lonely life - which she was not ready to do. After they had finally lived through the war Hermione found she deserved a little happiness and Fred did too. Was it so unlikely that they could find this happiness together?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this wonderful date,” Hermione murmured just as Fred led her to a quiet corner of Hyde Park, planning to apparate them back home. “I really enjoyed myself, Fred.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did I,” he said, pulling her close. Hermione found herself gravitating towards him, her lips seeking him out before she realized what she was doing, but Fred welcomed her with a happy smile. “Luckily for us, this evening does not have to end, if we don’t want it to. We have all week, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips found her then, kissing her oh so sweetly while his fingers ran through her hair, before coming to rest against her neck. Merlin, it was so easy to get lost in those kisses, get lost in him but how much longer until she would forget that this had not been his choice, or hers?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it is our honeymoon, after all,” Fred murmured, breaking their kiss with a gentle smile. “Fancy continuing this on the sofa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded mutely, as words somehow would not come to her. Fred did not seem to mind though, as his arms closed around her back a moment later, whisking them away without forewarning,  right into their living room. There she landed with a surprised gasp, Fred chuckling as he pushed her backwards, right towards the sofa. She squeaked in surprise as her knees connected with the seat a moment later, making her lose the balance, but Fred caught her around the waist and lowered her gently, before he sat down right next to her, resuming their kiss as if nothing had happened. It took her a moment to let go and relax, but when she did she felt him smile against her mouth, while his brown eyes looked at her with something like adoration. Even though she was probably just imagining things she could not help her heart melting in her chest, hope and tenderness blooming where days ago had only been doubt and uncertainty. Maybe things between her and Fred would truly work out. Would kissing him feel so good if there wasn’t at least a little bit of affection and chemistry? Would he look at her like that, if he didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Because I definitely feel something,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione thought while she ran her fingers through his short red hair, relishing in the soft feeling of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I just don’t know if this scares or excites me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were actually going pretty nicely, Fred mused as he stretched out on the mattress next to Hermione, his wife. It still sounded strange to call her that but all in all he got used to the idea of them together, and he did not just mean bedding her. He always knew he’d have no objections to the latter, as the witches’ petite body had always had its appeal to him. He had always thought Hermione would never be interested in a bloke like him, as far as he could tell she had never looked at him twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she did look now and Fred could only hope that she liked what she was seeing. He definitely enjoyed the sight of her, or her company in general. It was no secret that his wife was intelligent, but only now he realized how witty she was and how much fun it was to listen to the little observations she shared with him now and then. This and the several stories she shared with him during their date made the day pass oh so quickly, making him anticipate their next date even more. There was lots of stuff they could do together and he would have to pick something good, even though all he wanted to do right now was stay inside the flat and make her his. But if the last hours had told him anything it was that he would have to tread very carefully and not hasten things along. No matter how much of a Gryffindor Hermione was, when it came to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> aspect of their marriage, she was as skittish as a Pixie. Luckily there was no hurry for now, they had five more days until they would have to consummate their marriage. With a sigh, he looked at the woman next to him, tucking the large blanket over her exposed shoulder. He could tell he was already falling for her, his heart rate increasing whenever he considered their shared future. This was really happening. Now all he had to do was make sure that he didn’t mess it up.   </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione awoke in a bubble of warmth feeling strangely content. This time she did not even need to open her eyes to know where she was, her brain was still somehow caught up in the previous day and the developments it had brought for her and Fred. There had been many kisses - definitely more than two - and in the end it had not mattered who’d initiated how many of them. Somehow they had both been equally enthusiastic about it and after a while there did not seem any use in keeping count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mrs Weasley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred’s mouth whispered softly into her ear, his lips brushing her earlobe ever so slightly, making her shudder. She did not know how he could tell that she was awake, she had not even opened her eyes, but he had probably already been up, waiting for her to wake up. How late was it anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mr Weasley,” she greeted back, slowly turning around towards him. “Did you have a good night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The best,” Fred answered, softly kissing the spot behind her ear. Hermione giggled, trying to hide the shudder that ran down her body when he touched her like this. “I love falling asleep with you in my arms,” he whispered into her ear, “and waking up knowing that you are there. Wouldn’t wanna have it any other way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely, she felt the same. Having Fred here just felt right in a way she could not explain but instead of worrying she decided that she was just going to enjoy her luck of having been assigned him as a husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too,” she admitted before slowly turning around. When they were finally facing each other she smiled, before continuing: “Is it strange that we think like this, after just two days of being forced into marriage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” he replied, his thumb caressing her cheek. “As I said, I’ve fancied you for quite some time now and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a handsome bloke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione giggled, playfully shoving Fred’s chest. “You’re impossible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of replying, he kissed her, his lips warm and gentle, while his eyes looked at her full of warmth. She held his gaze, her lips dancing against his while she studied him, noting the happy wrinkles around his eyes. “Impossibly happy,” he corrected her, his fingers running through her hair, caressing her scalp. Hermione moaned, she could not help it, it just felt too good. Before she knew what she was doing her fingers reached for his chest, where they took hold of his T-shirt. Somehow holding onto him helped her to stay calm even though she felt like they were going to encounter foreign territory. Not that they hadn’t snogged in bed before, but this morning things felt different for her, more exciting. And from Fred’s reaction she figured that it wasn’t just her. Every one of his kisses tasted more tempting than the last one and soon she could feel his hands wander down her back to the hem of her pyjamas. First his fingers only brushed the naked skin of her back, but soon they wandered to her belly, playing with the hem of her trousers. Hermione found herself tracking their path full of excitement, her skin starting to tingle wherever Fred’s fingers went. Hell, she wanted this, wanted him and she decided to show him just that. In a bold move she pulled up his shirt and started to explore his chest. Somehow this seemed to have been the sign he had been waiting for, because suddenly she felt him undoing the buttons of her pyjama top with nimble fingers and each little </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her stomach flutter in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Fred murmured as he pushed the shirt from her bare shoulders, underlining his thoughts with more kisses and caresses. “Absolutely gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment she felt like contradicting him, but she decided against it. Instead she tugged on his shirt, saying: “And you are overdressed, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred chuckled and with a grin he rid himself of his T-shirt, exposing his muscular chest. He really had many freckles, she realized and for a moment she had the urge to count them. Maybe one day, she decided, already getting distracted by his kisses and his large hands again. One day she would count them all, kiss them, every single one of them. Luckily, with the new addition to their rules she now could, because one kiss a day would not be nearly enough - not when it came to Fred Weasley. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. … makes me want you even more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I changed the rating of this story to E, just to be safe. There is smut ahead. If you do not like this, you can just skip to the next chapter. There’s nothing but smut here for you to find. </p><p>This chapter was betaed by lilvictoire. Thank you for your help, my friend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione Weasley was fucking gorgeous. Fred had known so for years but he swore, right now, with her eyes all glassy and her cheeks pink with arousal, she was the most stunning he’d ever seen her. They still had a few more days until there was no more delaying things, but right now Fred felt like he couldn’t even wait one more hour to make his wife finally and truly his. And when she kissed him like this, her body pressing against him while her hands roamed his back, he allowed himself to hope that she felt the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One word was all that was needed to pull him out of his bubble, making him snap back into reality. His name had been barely audible, really more of a sigh, but he’d heard it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, love?” he asked, his eyes looking at her searchingly. “Should we slow down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she whispered, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. “I just felt like saying your name. I… I like what we’re doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The relief was probably showing on his face, even though Hermione did not comment. All she did was stare at him with huge, caramel-brown eyes, the expression behind them going right to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he murmured, sealing her mouth with another, hungry kiss. She was so full of trust, full of feelings that it made his heart clench with… What was it that he was feeling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no chance to analyze it though, he was suddenly distracted by her hands again and her lips… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Godric her lips</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were all over his chest, each kiss leaving a little pool of heat behind that just would not go away, even though she had long since moved somewhere else. Soon, he felt like his chest was on fire, his heart thudding heavily against his ribcage. He didn’t know if she had any idea what she was doing to him, but this… this felt like heaven and hell at the same time. He knew he had to be careful, slow… but the more his arousal grew, the more difficult it became for him to hold back. Soon, he had his hands clenched into the bedsheet, his forehead hot and sweaty while probably most of his blood had rushed south. Hell, if she went on like this, this would be over before they’d even really got started. But no, he would not embarrass himself by spilling into his pants like a ruddy teenager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he gasped, his breath coming out as a wheeze. “Could you… could you give me a minute?” He asked, his cheeks growing hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife blinked at him owlishly. “Was I… was this too much? Too forward?” she asked, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head with a chuckle. “No, Merlin </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was just getting a little over-excited, that’s all. Let me just cool down a little, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, her teeth worrying her lip. Seeing her like this made him want to kiss her so badly and after a moment Fred gave in and pulled her close. He poured all his hunger and the passion that was raging through his body, hoping to make her realize what she did to him. It was a risky game, but he wanted her to know, and somehow it was the right thing to do. She kissed him back with equal fervor, her fingers tugging at his hair with an urge that told him she wanted this too - wanted him - and he’d be damned if he didn’t give her what they both desired. His hands travelled her body, mapping each curve through touch. Her skin was so smooth and when he brushed his thumbs against the sides of her breasts she gasped into his mouth, her body shivering against him. He remained below her, giving her the chance to pull away from him whenever she wanted, but she stayed, her body starting to squirm above him the bolder he got. Fred registered it with satisfaction, noting every spot that made her whimper or moan. He could feel himself getting addicted to those sounds and he wanted to be able to reproduce them… now and tomorrow and next year… wow, he was completely smitten, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention shifted south because suddenly he felt her move, her hips pushed forward, brushing his hard cock. At first he thought it had been an accident, but then she did it again and again, and Fred felt his mind go blank. Gods, he wanted her so badly and maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to remove these annoying bits of clothing?” he asked, his voice light. Then he waited, holding his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first she blinked, her lips opening, but finally she nodded, smiling. “I would like that, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred smiled, his hands moving to her pyjama pants, hooking his thumbs through the waistband before pulling them down, taking her knickers with them. She watched him, her pupils blown with arousal, lips swollen from their kisses. It was the most enchanting he’d ever seen her and when he exposed the rest of her he felt his mouth go dry with anticipation. Merlin, she was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon his boxers joined her clothes on the floor as he shed them with a smile, his eyes never leaving hers as he pushed them down. He saw her gaze flicker downward for a moment, her eyes going wide as she took him in, her cheeks growing hot as he watched her staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I uhm…” she broke off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred shook his head, carefully taking her hand, linking their fingers. “You can look all you want, Hermione. I’m yours now and if you feel like exploring…” He motioned at his body. “Go on. I won’t bolt, or bite.” He winked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, her body shifting closer as her eyes raked over him, wide and curious. For a moment they halted on his thigh, studying the scar he’d caught from a run-in with a Death Eater during the war but she did not comment, her eyes continuing their exploration instead. He could not have said how long he laid there, bare and exposed, his heart pounding as he studied her, took in the perfect curve of her breasts and hips. Time seemed to trickle by slowly, but for all it mattered every passing second just made his excitement grow until he couldn’t hold back any longer and reached for her, brushing his hand against her knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” he asked, his voice hoarser than he had expected. “Because I definitely do. Merlin woman, you’re beautiful.” He felt like he repeated himself, but he didn’t care. He wanted her to know he meant it and going by the little smile tugging on her lips, she got the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you?” she asked, her voice hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “By all means, I’d love it if you did.” It was the truth. He could not wait for those fingers to return to his skin, his skin prickling before her fingers brushed over his hip bone, moving south. His heart stuttered as they finally touched his cock, her touch light but still enough to make his breath hitch. This was really happening, he thought, as her fingers carefully wrapped around him, squeezing him experimentally before they started to move, Hermione’s eyes studied him like it was the most fascinating thing she’d ever seen. He could not blame her, he couldn’t take his eyes off her either, his fingers trembling as he finally reached for her, pulling her closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, have you?” he murmured, his thumb brushing her cheek before he kissed her, sucking at her bottom lip. “Those clever little hands and those perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> lips… You’re undoing me, making me want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He broke off, reminding himself not to pressure her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t let it go, she studied his face with glassy eyes. “Do it,” she said, all hesitation gone from her voice. “Whatever it is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched as he caught the meaning of her words. Then his body started to move, his eyes locking with hers as he kissed her, turning them over until she was on her back, her hair fanned out on his pillow like a halo. He would worship her, he swore, as he covered her chest in kisses, murmuring sweet words of endearment as his fingers caressed, explored. Finally, he reached her center, his fingers raking through the short, curly hair, parting her folds with practised ease. She was already wet for him, Fred noted, but he was determined to go slowly, making sure she was ready and sated before he buried himself in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his instincts take over, his mouth distracting her with kisses as his fingers caressed her until she moaned his name with growing urgency. Only then he dipped his fingers into her, one, two, carefully moving in and out, winding her further up, stretching her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fred,” she gasped, her body tightening, her eyes springing open. “I’m… I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” he soothed, his heart singing with excitement. “Let go, love. I want to give this to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did. It was only a moment until her eyes closed again, her head tipping backwards as she cried out, her body tensing as her orgasm washed over her. Fred held her as she wound down from her heights, her body shuddering as her eyes opened, staring at him full of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fred, I… that was…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her lovingly. Then he kissed her, with as much tenderness as he could muster. “You’re fucking gorgeous when you come undone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him with wide eyes. “You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely. I could ravish you here and now,” he admitted, his eyes burning into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked and suddenly she kissed him, fingers raking down his back with nails and everything. She was winding him up and Fred gasped, his skin tingling as the tension in his body built. “Then ravish me,” she whispered, underlining her words with kisses, her hands travelling lower … lower … oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” he asked, his words accompanied by a moan. Pulling away now would be torture, but he’d do it, if he’d had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with those eyes, amber pools swirling with trust and desire. He choked out a laugh, as relief flooded him. Then he kissed her, his hands roaming her body as he carefully aligned himself against her entrance. At first he did not move, his hands distracting her until she relaxed into the mattress, her breath quickening in his mouth. Then, when he couldn’t wait any longer he pushed forward, agonizingly slow, while he watched her eyes fly open and listened to her gasp of surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked, halting his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she breathed. “Don’t worry about me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did. Fred wanted this to be good for her, or at least he did not want to hurt her any more than he absolutely had to. He nodded, pushing forward again, stretching her slowly but steadily until he was completely buried inside her. There was no gasp of pain, so sound, just her eyes that focussed him with a gaze that seemed to burn into him. Merlin, she was so tight, he was buried inside her being as close to her as he ever could. And he loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he began to move, taking as much weight from her as he could, his fingers dancing over her as the pressure inside him built. It was not long until every coherent thought left him, substituted by instinct and wanting as his body seemed to move on its own. Fred lost every sense of time, her gasps and moans filling his ears and heart as his movements grew frantic, her name tumbling from his lips like a prayer. Then he felt it, her body tightening around him as she moaned his name and he lost himself, the tension erupting as he spilled himself into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time seemed to stand still, Fred’s ears ringing for a moment until his muscles slackened, unwilling to support his weight any longer. He tumbled forward, his body covering her like a heavy blanket while he gasped for air, once, twice, before he propped himself up, lying down next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lost for words, but so was she and so he just stared at her, trying to convey his feelings through his eyes. She smiled, before she leaned into him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. They had done it, now they were truly husband and wife and Fred could his heart feel contracting with happiness. He’d never grow tired of this, of her, because it was like every kiss and every single touch made him want her even more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. … keeps the awkwardness at bay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go again. My week’s been hell so far and I felt like I needed my dose of fluff. I hope you do as well because here it is. </p><p>Thank you, lilvictoire, for betaing this chapter. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione felt… awkward, even though there was probably no reason for her to. She and Fred had just done what had been expected of them, no more, no less, and still she felt like blushing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard,</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she remembered how unhinged she had been. Merlin, she almost begged him to have sex with her, even after he’d… Hermione blushed. Fred had played her body like an instrument, making it sing and ache with pleasure, making her yearn for something she didn’t even know. Now she knew and sweet Circe… she’d had no idea that sex could be like this. She had known that if performed right it could be pleasurable, she wasn’t oblivious to the feelings and the release an orgasm could bring, but it had never been like this. Touching herself now only felt like a weak echo of the real thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Hermione’s thoughts were distracted by a kiss on her forehead, when she looked up at Fred she could see him smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now this is a way to start the day,” he hummed, his arms coming around her pulling her close. “This was… thank you for trusting me with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, the awkwardness she’d felt seconds ago slowly dissipating. “I’m glad it was you, Fred. You were… you were wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband smiled. “As were you.” He kissed her brow. “Feel like taking another nap? Or do you want to get up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione considered his words for a moment. She wasn’t tired, not even a little bit, but getting up meant leaving his side, losing the feeling of his naked skin against hers. She wasn’t ready to let him go just yet, as the urge to have him close had only grown stronger ever since…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stay in bed a while longer,” she murmured, draping her arm across his naked chest. “We don’t have anything to do today and this is comfy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred nodded, smiling. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead and raked his free hand through her locks. Then Hermione could see him closing his eyes and it wasn’t long until his breathing evened out. She did not mind. There was a lot she wanted to think about and if she got bored, she could start counting his freckles or wake him with a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a groan from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum invited us for dinner at the Burrow tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione strolled into the room, her hair still wet from the shower she’d taken after they finally made it out of bed. For a moment she’d feared Fred would want to join her in the shower, she wasn’t quite ready for that particular step yet, but he’d just kissed her brow with a smile, offering to make breakfast for them. That had been half an hour ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go?” she asked, towelling her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred shrugged. “I thought they’d at least leave us in peace for our honeymoon, but obviously mum is eager to welcome you into the family…” He snorted. “As if you hadn’t already been an honorary Weasley all along.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled. “Now it’s official though,” she said, warmth blooming in her chest. Even though she still didn’t have ner parents back, she at least had this - </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I think there’s no harm in going. We still have almost the full day to us and who knows how busy we will be when the week is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good point,” Fred answered, lifting an omelette onto her plate. “We’ll go. The sooner mum can vent her excitement, the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They barely made it out of the fireplace when his mother pulled Hermione into a tight hug, crushing her against her chest. Fred heard her yelp in surprise, but as his mum welcomed her into the family with teary eyes, he could see his wife’s arms close around her, a watery smile blooming on her face. In more than one aspect he’d gotten lucky, not every one of his brothers would have a wife that would be keen on visiting his family. Poor Ron had been shackled to Pansy Parkinson and he could not see </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> joining the weekly Sunday lunch anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like ages until his mum finally let go, patting his shoulder with a proud, watery smile before she ushered them into the dining room where they were greeted with whoops and shouts of congratulations. At their wedding there hadn’t been much chance to do so, as they had opted for the small ceremony at the ministry, only inviting his parents, Harry, George, and Ginny, as their witnesses. Hermione hadn’t wanted to make a big fuss over something that hadn’t been their choice and he’d understood. But now he wished they’d at least invited their friends and had a few good hours together. Well, it was too late now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Freddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sat at the other end of the room but his voice boomed towards him as his twin motioned them to come over and sit next to him and Angelina. It wasn’t the longest they’d ever been separated, but seeing him now Fred realized how much he’d missed his twin, even though he hadn’t been aware of it at the time. They had spent most of their time since birth together, always in the same room. That was, until George got hooked by Angelina and started spending his nights and later the days with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Georgie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred pulled his brother into a hug, Hermione and Angie watching their reunion with a smile on their lips. They knew he’d seen George only three days ago, at the wedding, but for them it still felt like too much time had passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a lively affair, as it usually was. There were several discussions happening at once and while most of them discussed events around the marriage law, Fred and George went through their latest ideas for the shop. Hermione was soon engaged in a giggling discussion with Ginny and Angie and from what he heard, both witches were eager to learn about the success of their relationship. Fred could not resist listening in with one ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s taken you to the London Eye?” Ginny asked, voice full of excitement. “That’s…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually a good idea,” Angelina continued, sounding like she was mentally taking note of the idea. He wouldn’t be surprised if she’d drag George there, soon, but he was sure his twin would not be complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how’s married life treating you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after dinner that the girls had taken her outside, strolling around the garden before finding a cosy bench close to the pond. They had barely sat down, when Angelina sprang the question on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Fred’s been very kind and we’re getting along, I guess.” It was kind of an understatement, really, but how should she explain that they barely spent a moment apart, talking, cuddling, and laughing, like they’d never done anything else? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect anything less. Fred’s a fun guy to be around. He and George are often underestimated, but they’re smart… and good in bed.” Angelina chuckled. “Did you two already…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared at her with wide eyes, cheeks colouring. “I… We…” She cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny giggled. “We’ll take your blush as a yes. Was he any good? Did you have a good time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny!” Hermione could not help but stare at her friend in disbelief. She could not believe that they were asking her those kinds of questions. But then again she’d listened to Parvati and Lavender’s “girl talk” more than once. Maybe this was what married women secretly talked about. She wouldn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” the redhead asked defensively while she threw her hands in the air. “It’s no secret that my brother’s been popular with the girls. Even Angelina’s been with him. I once caught them making out in the tool shed, did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione stared, first at Ginny then at Angelina, who shrugged at her with an apologetic grin. “I’ve always had a weakness for redheads,” she admitted. “Especially when they play Quidditch like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She sighed dreamily and Hermione did not know if she was remembering Fred’s Quidditch moves or his other skills. “He’ll take good care of you, Hermione, I’m sure he will. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelina looked at her meaningfully and Hermione could feel herself blush even more. There was no mistaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> her sister in law was referring to. Suddenly Hermione wished she was back inside, or even better, at home. But fleeing the Burrow now would seem strange, wouldn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Therefore she nodded, an awkward smile on her lips. “He does,” she replied, patting Ginny’s thigh. “And what about you and Harry? How are things going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead chuckled. “He’s very eager,” she said rolling her eyes. “And he’s a quick study. We’ll be alright, once I taught him some stuff - and once we get rid of Mrs Black’s portrait. Her voice gives me a headache.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t blame you,” Hermione muttered, even though her thoughts were focussed on an entirely different problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong. Fred didn’t need to be a genius to see that. Ever since they left the Burrow, Hermione had barely spoken a word and he was getting the impression that it was somehow his fault. Only he hadn’t done anything, at least not that he knew of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of cuddling on the sofa or snogging in bed, Hermione was looming on one of the armchairs, her face hiding behind a book that he was pretty sure she wasn’t reading. She had not done this all week, but somehow he felt like the awkwardness had just caught up with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred watched her for a while, tinkering with a prototype for a magical radio, but when Hermione had not turned a single page after almost half an hour, he got up and plucked the book out of her hands. Immediately he saw her eyes shoot up, looking at him accusingly, but she didn’t say a word; she only stared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is bothering you, Hermione?” he asked, unwilling to dance around her any longer. He knew it was always better to just talk things out, that’s at least how his parents used to do it, whenever there was a problem. “I can tell there’s something wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked, her eyes fixed on his shoulder instead of his face as she shook her head. “It’s nothing,” she murmured, but it wasn’t difficult to see that she was lying. “I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogwash. “Wanna go to bed then?” he asked, smile firmly in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Her answer was almost a shout. Hermione leapt to her feet, their bodies almost colliding, before she started to pace. “I… that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred sighed. “Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you mean? Please, just tell me. I can’t make it better when I don’t know what’s wrong. Have I done something? Or has one of my brothers been an idiot? They do that sometimes...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione winced. “No, it’s just… I can’t help but feel stupid, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but snort. “Stupid is the last word that comes to my mind when I think about you, love. You’re anything but.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, still pacing while looking at him with a somewhat lost expression. “Not like this. I… I was just reminded today, that you… well… argh!” She threw her hands in the air in evident frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred looked at her in confusion but he didn’t say a word. She’d tell him, when she was ready. It was about half a minute later that Hermione stopped in front of him, her eyes seeking him out. “How many girls have you been with, Fred?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked. Ah. So this was where this was suddenly coming from. He’d seen her talk to Angie, he just hadn’t expected… Fred sighed. “Five.” Hermione swallowed. There was something flickering in her gaze, self-doubt probably. He hastily continued. “Does that bother you? Or do you think I’m bothered, because I am your first one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. It’s probably both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred sighed, making a quick decision, he stepped closer, reaching out to cup her cheek with his right hand. “There’s no reason for you to be jealous, Hermione, or insecure. Maybe you weren’t my first partner, but you’ll definitely be my last one. I’m yours now, love. And whatever you think I know that you don’t, I’ll happily share with you. Alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first she did not answer, her eyes searching his face. Finally she sighed, her posture deflating. “Yeah, alright. Sorry, I’m being stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” he said, leaning down for a gentle kiss. “Didn’t you listen to me earlier? Hermione and stupid, those two words just don’t go together in one sentence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled before she returned the kiss, sighing against his lips. And just like that the awkwardness was gone, chased away by a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. … makes the anger go away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s your next dose of Fremione fluff. I hope you like it. Thank you for all the support and love you’re giving this story. I am totally blown away by it!</p><p>Thank you lilvictoire for betaing this chapter. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last days of her honeymoon went by much faster than Hermione thought possible and it wasn’t because she and Fred were busy exploring their bodies. They did that too, a lot, but there were also dates on the beach, the National Library, and Hogsmeade. Hermione could not say which trip she had enjoyed the most, because really, it was a close call. But walking along the beach, holding hands while the sinking sun gave the impression of Fred’s hair being on fire would be a picture she’d probably always remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not feel ready to face the mundanity of everyday life, because it meant that such trips would be rare with Fred working six days a week and her being equally busy at the ministry. But their time had run out and they would have to go back, no matter if she wanted to or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we invite George and Angelina over for a cuppa on Saturday? I could make some cake,” she suggested while readying herself for her first day back at work. Inviting friends over would give her something to look forward to as she went through her daily routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds brilliant!” Fred chimed from the kitchen, where he cleaned off the remains of their breakfast. “I’ll let him know today at work,” he promised and the smile when he saw her off into the floo told her that inviting his twin over had been a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione spent most of her Saturday morning baking the cake that her mum had always made for her. She’d wanted to try out the recipe for a very long time now, but with life throwing one thing after another at her, she never quite found the time. Until now. Fred was busy working at the shop, as Saturday was one of the busiest days for him, so she had plenty of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Fred and George closed their shop in the afternoon, she had the table set up, eager to please her husband and their guests. She was well aware that getting along with George would be important if she wanted this marriage to work - and she really, really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, this smells good,” Fred hummed when he strolled into the flat after he’d closed the shop. “Georgie’ll be here in a bit. Why don’t you sit down and rest a little? I’ll take care of everything else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded with a smile and after thanking her husband with a kiss, she went to the sofa, resuming the reading she’d left there last night. Fred really was a helpful and kind person, always eager to assist her in the kitchen. There was no harm in letting him help her now as well, Hermione thought, opening her book while propping up her feet on the sofa. She really should have known better.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have known something was wrong from the moment she saw the grin that spread on Fred’s face as his twin entered the flat. She’d lived through almost five years of Hogwarts with them and seeing that smile should have set her trouble detectors off, unfortunately she was too distracted to notice it right away. When she took the first bite of her cake, it was already too late, her body was transforming into a cat… minus the fur. She could only assume that she’d ingested some sort of Weasley product, but something must have gone wrong, because her body was still covered in skin, not hair. And no matter how much she had hated her half-transformation during her second year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was even worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a gasp from Angelina and a snort from George, followed by the sound of a spoon clattering on a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What…” Angelina started, her expression darkening. “Don’t tell me one of her idiots spiked her food,” she exclaimed, getting up from her chair. Hermione stared up at her in embarrassment, before catching the guilty look on Fred’s face. This was his doing, she realized, disappointment and hurt flooded her. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to prank her, they’d even made it a rule in their marriage. But he’d just broken that rule and with it her trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not what was supposed to happen, Fred silently repeated, as he helplessly watched Hermione bolt from the room. He saw her disappear in the bathroom, Angelina hurrying after her after throwing them a dirty look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You switched the plates,” Fred stated, looking at his twin with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course I did. Couldn’t let my big brother prank me in front of my wife now, could I?” George said, not even seeming a little bit sorry. “Took me one look at you to figure out you’d planned something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which had been a horrible idea, Fred realized, his stomach clenching with guilt. Why had he thought testing his new creation on George </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be a good idea? He’d wanted to make Hermione smile, make all of them smile, in fact. But that would not be happening anytime soon, he realized, because apart from George no one seemed to find his little prank even a little bit funny, not even himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hermione did not come back after ten minutes he knew that something must have gone wrong, the effect of the kit-cats should have long worn off. But he’d only added the base of the product to make it blend easier with the cake, which he </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> should not have done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione?” he knocked at the bathroom door, his heart heavy with guilt. “Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Angelina opening the door for him, her eyes telling him what a stupid idiot he was. As if he’d needed any reminder of that fact. All he could do was start grovelling as soon as they’d managed to turn Hermione back, only that there was no saying how long that would take them. Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost two hours later when Fred and George finally managed to undo the horrible transformation. Afterwards, Hermione was too mentally exhausted and too fed up to speak, disappearing into George’s old room without saying a single word. It did not take long until there was a knock on the door, but after the amount of humiliation she’d been through she didn’t feel like opening it… or talking to Fred. No. She didn’t want to see him right now, she decided and with a swift motion of her wand she firmly locked the door. Whatever he wanted to say, would have to wait until tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione did not answer the door, or even leave the room for the rest of the day and after standing there like an idiot for almost half an hour, begging her to let him explain he retreated into the living room, leaving the door open and listening for any sound from her direction. None came, Fred went to bed late - and very much alone. And he hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day didn’t start much better. When he finally crawled out of bed, tired and guilt-ridden, Hermione was already awake, rummaging through the fridge in her tartan pyjamas. When she finally turned and realized he was in the room with her she looked at him silently, but the disappointment in her eyes spoke volumes. He’d hurt her, disappointed her - badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” he started, noting with an internal wince how desperate he sounded. “I really didn’t mean for this to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not blink, her face an unreadable mask as she said: “What exactly, Fred? You did not mean to prank me? Or to get me stuck in the body of a naked cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quivering of her voice almost broke him. Godric, he really was an idiot. “I meant to slip the potion to George,” he explained hastily. “He must have swapped the plates without any of us noticing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched him silently, evidently waiting for him to continue. Only Fred did not know what else to say to defend his idiocy. “I never meant to make you feel bad or embarrassed, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? Because you did a very good job of that.” Her eyes flashed accusingly before she turned around, marching towards George’s old room with her filled plate. Fred watched her go, his heart stuttering in protest at her leaving again. But she did, leaving him clueless of how to make things alright between the two of them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ssssssss</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d had a horrible night, sleep would not come to her for a long while, no matter how exhausted and emotionally drained she felt. Worst of all were her thoughts that simply would not stop going round and </span>
  <em>
    <span>round</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mulling over the question why Fred had done that to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> after Fred had explained himself, she knew, knew that it hadn’t been him alone, that he had not meant to be pranking her at all. Still, she could not shake the feeling of humiliation and the anger, that he would attempt ruining the first time they’d invited someone to their flat as a married couple. It was like she could only fully see him now, see the full picture of </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fred Weasley was. Before she’d married him she had known he was a notorious prankster and troublemaker, but somehow the last few days had made her forget. Now she remembered, the puzzle pieces seemed to connect and give her the full picture and right at this moment, she did not know what to do with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost lunchtime when Hermione left George’s room again. Fred seemed to have waited for her, he leapt up from the sofa as soon as she entered their living room with the integrated kitchenette. She did not say anything though, just went silently to get herself something to drink. Hermione barely reached the fridge before she felt Fred looming behind her, his big hands cupping her waist, slowly turning her around. She did not resist, knowing that they would need to talk about this eventually and no matter how hurt or disappointed she was, she was no coward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Fred said, staring down at her with huge, brown eyes. “Sorry for being an idiot and for not apologizing right away. Can you forgive me?” he asked and Hermione studied his expression, lost for words. Finally she shrugged, flashing him a weak smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get over it,” she murmured, lowering her gaze. “Even though I don’t know how to face George or Angelina, the next time I see them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George won’t breathe a word,” Fred promised, his hand reaching for her face, cupping her cheek. “Not after the dressing down he and I received from Angie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. Only then did she notice that Fred lowered his head towards her, his eyes looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, he smiled. “Claiming my daily kiss, of course. We’ve got a rule for that, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her word was swallowed by the kiss, Fred’s lips sealing her mouth ever so gently, every movement feeling like a silent apology. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I missed you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> said the tiny kiss he bestowed to the corner of her mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the gentle touch of his thumb against her cheek. Hermione felt her anger melt, her heart fluttering in her chest when she was reminded of how wonderful things had been between them. They could be wonderful again, she realized, if she was willing to give him another chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” she murmured when Fred ended the kiss, his forehead still resting against hers. “Under one condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked. “Anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled. “I’d like to make a little change to the rules. I’d like to add another rule, no pranks inside this flat. I’d really rather not be turned into a naked cat again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred chuckled. “Deal,” he said, before kissing her again, his arms snaking around her body. “I’d much rather see you naked in your real body anyway,” he murmured against her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled. “You’re impossible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it had taken for her to forgive him was one kiss paired with an apology. How good, that they had a rule to assure there would always be enough kisses to share between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. … is a good way to say: “I love you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you lilvictoire for betaing this story. I appreciate all the work you’ve put into this. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione had forgiven his stupidity and even though things went back to normal after his apology, Fred still had the feeling that it was not enough. At first he could not put a finger on it, Hermione behaved very much the same as she had before, only with time he realized what he was missing from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never said the words and neither had he and at first he had not minded. They were happy enough together, joking and cuddling and shagging like they belonged with each other - and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With every passing day, Fred was even more sure of it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving her after the honeymoon to work at the shop was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, harder than it should be. As he went through his daily tasks his thoughts returned to his wife, replaying her smile or the feeling of her skin under his fingers. In the evenings he could not wait to close the shop down, almost running up the stairs to their shared flat where she sometimes was already waiting for him, sometimes not. In the first case, he could feel his heart jump happily in his chest and he would waltz into the room, scooping her up into his arms. In the latter case, he could barely suppress the disappointment blooming inside him and slowly it dawned on him, that he had fallen for his wife, badly; and he wanted her to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only how to go about it? Should he just tell her? Or maybe thoroughly shag her first? What about a romantic candle-light dinner or maybe an evening walk along the beach? Fred did not know, the unlimited possibilities overwhelmed him, making it impossible to decide. But with every passing day, he became more restless, his kisses more urgent and frantic. Hermione happily received them all, returning them with equal enthusiasm and still Fred felt like it wasn’t enough. His heart ached for more, he longed to tell her how he felt and a desperate corner of his heart wanted to hear the words in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One month into their marriage he finally could not take it any longer and making a spontaneous decision, he took Hermione out to the meadow he and his family had sometimes visited during the weekends. It was a beautiful Sunday and he had brought everything he thought they needed for a picnic: a huge blanket, snacks, drinks, books, a broom, and even Hermione’s knitting supplies. It was all there, all perfect in a very chaotic way, and still Fred could feel his heart beating nervously against his ribcage, when he apparated them to the spot he had picked out. Would she like it? Would she think him premature if he said the words now, after only a month?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing a picnic?” Hermione asked, watching him as he set the blanket out for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yepp,” he replied, popping the p in the hope to overplay his nervousness. He was not sure if it worked though, he could see Hermione watching him with her head inclined in curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were spread out on the blanket, Hermione sitting right next to him, nibbling on a biscuit he brought along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nice,” she said, her tone relaxed. “What is this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fred smiled. “We often came here when I was a kid. It’s not too far from the Burrow, you see? We’d take our brooms and my mum would pack all kinds of food and then we’d spent the day. It wasn’t holidays, but it was the closest we’d get to it most of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife nodded, her eyes looking around in wonder. “I can almost see you all, lounging here as a family, you boys flying over there tossing a ball pretending it to be a Quaffle. Must have been brilliant,” she said, a nostalgic sigh escaping her lips. “Do you think we could do it again, meeting here as a family that is? We all made it through this war </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now we also went through this farce of a Marriage Law.  I’d like to think we deserve a little break - all of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. Hermione was right and the realization that she cherished the time with his family as much as he did, made his heart sing with happiness. She was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were out before he’d even finished his line of thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked at him in surprise, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she asked: “What? I’m not complaining, it’s just that I don’t understand where that suddenly came from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she wouldn’t, Fred mused, as she hadn’t been present in his head when he secretly practised his declarations of love. In his head, they all sounded ridiculously flat, but it seemed like his over-eager heart wanted to give them anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually I’ve been thinking this for quite some time now,” he confessed, sheepishly rubbing his neck. “And just now I once more realized how happy I am to have you, witch. True, this whole marriage law is a terrible idea, but without it… I am thanking my lucky stars it brought you to my arms, Hermione, because I’d absolutely hate to see you with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione blinked owlishly. “I wouldn’t… I’m not…” She stuttered, but Fred silenced her with a kiss. He didn’t want her to get it all wrong. No, this was too important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, love. I trust you. And that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I wanted to say at all. I merely wanted to tell you how happy I am to be married to someone I love,” he explained, holding his breath while searching her eyes for a reaction. It came immediately, her eyes widening in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” she repeated, her hand slowly reaching for his face. “Because I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it back,” he hastily assured her, covering her hand with his. “I didn’t mean to pressure you, Mione. I just wanted you to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, she chuckled. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fred, I really really do. I could show you, you know? One kiss a day, if you like, until you believe me,” she suggested, leaning forward to close the distance between their mouths. “I could start right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did, her lips speaking a language that did not need any more words. She loved him back, Fred realized, as Hermione snogged the life out of him, her eyes twinkling with happiness and yes… love. Fred and Hermione Weasley were very much in love and no one who saw them would have ever had any doubt about that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s it, my friends. I decided to end this little, fluffy story here. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for staying with me to the end!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>